


pride ➸ gajeel redfox

by celestialtaehyung



Series: seven deadly sins ➸ fairy tail dragon slayers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: ➸ part two in a series of works featuring the fairy tail dragon slayers as the seven deadly sins➸ gajeel doesn't like when other people try to take what he has already claimed to be his own





	pride ➸ gajeel redfox

“Gajeel!”

The iron dragon slayer cracked an eye open, his eyes darting to his left to find Levy McGarden. She peered down at him with bright eyes, a cheerful smile upon her face. Gajeel had originally left the guild to have some time to himself, so that he might train, but it seemed the blue-haired female had other ideas.

Levy cocked her head, “What are you doing?”

“I _was_ training.” Gajeel released a brief sigh as he stood up. He dusted himself off, signalling for Panther Lily to do the same. The small exceed followed suit. “But not anymore.”

“Sorry!” Levy chuckled, though Gajeel could tell that she was being insincere. “Why are you training anyway?”

Gajeel rolled his eyes; he hadn’t expected her to understand. After all, it was just like her to follow him around. The last time she had attempted to train with him, she had given up before they’d even started. Gajeel had been forced to drag her sleeping body around with him for the rest of the day. While carrying her had made for good training, he would have preferred to follow his usual routine.

“What do you mean, why?” Gajeel furrowed his brows. “I’m becoming stronger.”

Levy frowned to herself, clearly thinking about something. She had always believed Gajeel to be strong as it was, so she had never understood why he wished to spend all of his time training. But she knew that Gajeel was very sensitive when it came to strength; Levy always noticed that Gajeel grew uncomfortable if he saw someone that seemed stronger than himself.

“Though I’m already the strongest person in Fairy Tail as it is.” Gajeel quickly added, finishing with his signature laugh. Levy nodded.

Levy added before she could tell herself otherwise, “That’s why you’re not S-class yet.”

“If you need a title like that to prove your strength, then you’re probably weak.” Gajeel said gruffly, brushing past Levy as he began to walk. He had purposely came to his favourite spot – an isolated, quiet spot in a forest not too far from the guild. Though Gajeel often forgot that he had brought Levy to his spot on several occasions, so it wasn’t difficult for her to find him. “I don’t need to be _told_ I’m S-class. I already know I’m much stronger than them.”

And Gajeel believed it to be true.

Gajeel was always proud of his capabilities. Whenever he went on jobs, he always made sure to come back with a large reward, to show how well he had done. On the few occasions that he went with others, he made sure to complete the task to the best of his ability, showing the others just how strong he was. It was a habit of his, ever since his previous guild had been taken down by Fairy Tail. He wanted to be strong enough to avoid another defeat.

“If you say so.” Levy commented, following along behind Gajeel. She quickened her pace, trying to walk alongside him, but she found it hard to keep up. Gajeel’s eyes glanced towards her and he slowed down, feeling a little bad.

If he was being honest, he liked Levy. Ever since the two of them had become close, he’d started to feel something more for her. While he didn’t quite understand where his feelings had come from, he would readily admit that he was in love with the blue-haired girl. From the way things had been going, he felt he would be able to confess to her soon. And a part of him believed that she felt the same way.

“I’m guessing you’re here to drag me back to the guild.” Gajeel stated, though he had intended for it to be a question. Though it wasn’t unlike Levy to interrupt his training only to bring him back to Fairy Tail. On most occasions, it was because she couldn’t reach a certain book in the library and needed his help. “Is there another book you need?”

Levy’s face flushed, “N-No. There’s an announcement.”

“An announcement?” Gajeel quirked a brow at this. He couldn’t remember the last time that everyone had been gathered.

Levy nodded. “I thought you might want to hear it.” She met the dragon slayer’s confused gaze with a bright smile, her eyes gleaming under the sunlight.

Gajeel raised his arms in a shrug, turning his eyes to face the approaching guild. His mind raced with thoughts: were they being fought by another enemy, had Natsu done something to anger the Magic Council _again_? With a small shake of his head, he figured that he would just have to find out for himself.

When Gajeel pushed his way through the double doors, he found that the guild hall was practically overflowing with people. Natsu and Gray were loudly arguing in one corner of the room, as usual. Everyone else sat at tables, talking amongst themselves quietly, though some people shouted to be heard over the noise of the two males. Makarov stood before the stage, speaking with Jet and Droy.

“I didn’t expect so many people to be here.” Gajeel commented aloud, turning to Levy. Her cheeks were still dusted with a pink and she seemed to jump slightly when he addressed her. Her wide eyes glanced upwards at him, before searching around the guild. She gulped. “I suppose we’ll have to stand, then. All the seats seem to be taken.”

“Y-Yeah…” Levy murmured, her voice lost in the chorus of noise.

Gajeel suddenly felt concerned; Levy wasn’t acting as chirpy as she had been before. Perhaps she already knew what the announcement was? Perhaps she knew that it wasn’t going to be good news? The iron dragon slayer felt compelled to ask her what was wrong, but bit his lip instead.

“Y-You go and sit.” Levy told him, though her voice still wavered gently. Gajeel could only nod in response, confused as to _where_ he was supposed to be sitting. He made his way into the guild, spying an empty place in the corner, where Natsu and Gray were fighting.

Gajeel quickly ambled over, sliding into the empty spot beside Lucy. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand, her blonde hair draped lazily over her shoulder. She greeted Gajeel with a tired smile as he sat down; she was clearly tired of having to listen to Natsu and Gray. Wendy sat on the other side of Lucy, with Erza seated on the other side of the table.

“Do either of you know what this is about?” Gajeel questioned the females. His eyes glanced at each of them in turn, only to find them each shaking their heads.

“Apparently Levy-san has been gathering people all morning.” Wendy commented.

Before Gajeel could ask any more questions, he found Makarov’s voice addressing the entire guild with a shout. Each head in the room turned to face the stage, intrigued to know why everyone had been gathered with such short notice. Gajeel’s steely gaze quickly danced around the room, wondering where Levy had disappeared to.

“Everyone! Shut up!” Makarov repeated himself when the noise continued. Conversations died down, though not before Natsu hurled another insult towards Gray. Then the two boys halted their fighting, turning towards the stage with as much confusion as every other person. “Thank you all for gathering so quickly. Jet and Levy have an announcement to make.”

As he said that, he gestured to his left, where Jet confidently strode out to meet the shorter male. Levy ambled along behind him, her eyes concentrated on the floor. _Still_ she wore that furious blush on her pale cheeks. It was only as Levy took centre stage that Gajeel felt his interest rise yet again. What was going on?

“Hello, everyone!” Jet addressed his audience with a cheery voice, though he was greeted only by puzzled gazes and bored expressions. “Sorry to have made some of you wait so long. Levy was insistent on gathering everyone.” The male nudged Levy’s side gently, startling her yet again. She finally raised her head, facing the numerous gazes with a sheepish smile. “I’m sure you’re all curious to know why you’re here.”

“Jet, let’s not drag this out…” Levy mumbled, turning towards the taller male as she laughed nervously. A few people yelled agreements, some hurling some insults towards Jet for trying to make everyone wait even longer. Jet merely laughed in response, flapping his hands at the crowd.

Gajeel was growing impatient as the seconds passed. He wanted to know what was going on.

“Fine, fine.” Jet sighed exasperatedly, pausing for a moment. “I’ll cut right to it: Levy and I are engaged!”

_Silence_.

Gajeel felt his entire body freeze momentarily. For a brief second, he felt hurt. He felt his heart ripping itself into tiny pieces inside his chest. It took everything within him not to scream out there and then. It took everything within him to mask the unbearable pain that seeped through his every limb.

It had to be a lie. Gajeel was _convinced_ that Levy felt the same way about him as he did about her. He’d spent so much time with her. They’d grown so close over the time they’d known each other. As far as he was aware, she wasn’t even dating anyone. How could she be _engaged_ to someone? And _Jet_ , of all people?!

“Most of you look pretty shocked right now. To tell the truth, Levy and I have been dating for quite a while now. We told a few people, but didn’t want to make a big deal out of things.” Jet continued, glancing over at Levy – his _girlfriend_ – for confirmation. She nodded, her nervousness slowly slipping away now that her _secret_ was out in the open. “We wanted to tell you all about the engagement because, of course, you’ll all be invited to the wedding!”

There were a few cheers from people across the guild. People yelled their congratulations, people clapped. Everyone seemed so happy for the two of them, and yet Gajeel felt as if his entire world was falling down around him. The pain he felt slowly began to subside, replaced by an even stronger feeling: anger. Rage. He was fuming.

His hands clenched into fists beneath the wooden table and his jaw was clenched tightly. But he continued to remain calm on the outside, as he didn’t want to alert the females surrounding him. His eyes remained fixated on the stage, on the blue-haired female that had _betrayed_ him.

Levy’s bright eyes met Gajeel’s for a split second. Instead of smiling at her as he usually would, Gajeel felt himself scowl, before turning his eyes away. Levy felt her shoulders sink; she couldn’t understand why Gajeel would be upset. Perhaps he was mad that she hadn’t confided in him earlier? With a determined smile on her face, she decided that she would apologise to him later that day.

Gajeel rooted himself to his seat as the excitement died down. He refused to move as people made their way out of the guild. The crowd dissipated and, only when there was a clear path to the exit, did Gajeel finally move. The anger within him continued to bubble and boil, threatening to overtake his entire body.

Since there wasn’t much he could do, Gajeel decided that he would retire home. He could take his anger out on his household objects and then he would pray that he felt better the next day. After all, now that he knew Levy didn’t feel the same way, he refused to ever let her know about how he had felt. It would hurt his pride.

But then Gajeel’s gaze spied Jet making his way out of the guild. Jet pressed a quick kiss to Levy’s forehead, before leaving through the double doors. It was then that Gajeel was hit with an idea. For a split second, he wanted to vomit at the mere thought; how could he ever consider something so _vile_?

But, as his eyes latched on to the ring that had suddenly appeared on Levy’s finger, he found himself being fuelled by a newfound rage. His feet stormed out of the guild, leaving Panther Lily staring at his broad back. The small Exceed called out to him, but received no response. Panther Lily debated staying at the guild, aware that Gajeel would be upset; he was the only one to know about Gajeel’s feelings for Levy.

The black cat quickly regretted his decision, flying after the dragon slayer with worry clouding his mind. Though he could see Gajeel’s figure growing smaller up ahead, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to catch up very quickly. Only when the Exceed saw that Gajeel was closely following Jet did he begin to fear that something was wrong.

Gajeel couldn’t have cared less, though. His mind was set. He was going to make Jet pay. No matter how monstrous it made him, he would not let anyone hurt his pride. If he couldn’t have Levy, then he was going to take down anyone that thought they were good enough for her.

“Hey, Jet!” Gajeel tried to mask his anger behind a layer of friendliness as he called out to the male ahead of him. Jet came to a halt, turning around to face the dragon slayer. “You didn’t let me congratulate you! Why don’t you come back to my place? We’ll celebrate properly.”

Jet frowned confusedly, though Gajeel could tell that he was considering the offer. “Are you sure? We’ve never been particularly close, though.”

“What does that matter?” Gajeel forced a fake laugh pass his lips, though Jet was still oblivious to Gajeel’s true intentions. “An engagement isn’t a light matter! I have some really expensive booze, and it’s got your name on it.”

“Now you’re talking!” Jet joined in with Gajeel’s laughter. “Well, lead the way!”

With that, Gajeel turned on his heel, gesturing for Jet to follow. It was hard for Gajeel not to laugh; he hadn’t expected it to be so easy. Jet was willing walking to his own funeral, and he didn’t even realise. Now, Gajeel would make it very clear: nobody was to hurt his pride by stealing what he had claimed as his own.

Levy was _his_ and he refused to give her to anyone else. Jet was going to learn that the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello thank you for reading! this one wasn't as descriptive with death as the first part, but i felt that if i described it then it wouldn't really fit and this part would just end up being a lot longer than the others ??? i should be working on the next part shortly, so hopefully i can get it out pretty soon!


End file.
